xyonfandomcom-20200213-history
Supreme Director of Xyon
}} }} | insignia = Seal of the Supreme Director of Xyon.svg | insigniasize = 200px | insigniacaption = Seal of the Supreme Director Standard of the Supreme Director | flag = Flag of the Supreme Director of Xyon.svg | flagsize = 125px | flagcaption = Standard of the Supreme Director | image = Othello Morgan (portrait).png | incumbent = Othello Morgan | incumbentsince = 1 Mikaeon 3960 YM | department = Government of Xyon Executive Office of the Supreme Director | style = (informal) (formal) | member_of = Advisory Council | residence = Obsidian Palace | seat = Blackstone | nominator = | appointer = | termlength = Six years; renewable | constituting_instrument = Constitution of Xyon | formation = 1 Mikaeon 3752 YM | first = Keane O'Neill | succession = | abbreviation = SUDOX | deputy = | salary = ∇5,000,000 annually | website = http://obsidianpalace.gov.xy/ }}The Supreme Director of Xyon (SUDOX) is the and of Xyon. The Supreme Director, according to the constitution of Xyon, is "the of the Directorate and its dependencies", overseeing the of the federal government, as well as the of the Xyon Armed Services and other federal security forces of Xyon. The Supreme Director is elected via the votes of the Supreme Federal Congress, from a roster of three individuals deemed to have the best qualifications for the position as determined by the Bureau of Merit and Advancement. As the head of the federal executive branch of Xyon, the Supreme Director wields power almost unparalleled for an elected official anywhere else on the planet. All major decision-making powers are vested within the office of Supreme Director, who is often unchallenged politically in the government of Xyon. However, given the nation's strong anti-corruption policies, within the government that is, and history of competent leadership, this is considered a non-issue by the citizens of Xyon as well as most non-aligned nations on Earth, with whom Xyon has frequent interactions. Origin Powers of duties Power of appointment Promulgation of the law Foreign relations Pardons and honors Ceremonial duties Selection process Eligibility Nomination Election Oath of office :I, of incumbent, do swear upon the name of my father, in both his presence and the presence of my brothers, to uphold the laws of Xyon and the teachings of our most benevolent Creator, and to safeguard his children in accordance with his final wishes. As a loyal son of Xyon, I swear to execute the duties of the office of Supreme Director, using my skills and talents to the full. I shall also execute my duties as a custodian of the Supreme Federal Congress, and shall refrain from abusing the power I have been entrusted with by my fellow brothers. God shall help me in the trying times to come, and I shall accept his aid with open arms. So help me God. So help me Father Mikael. Vacancy Salary and benefits Transportation Security Residences Post-administration See also Category:Supreme Directors of Xyon Category:Government of Xyon Category:Copyright